


Horny

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of shoes puts John in a mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> A shoe fic

“Seriously John, what makes you think I would wear those shoes?” Sherlock demanded with that tone that automatically added _idiot_ to the end of his sentence.

John moved close enough to Sherlock that their chests were touching and then stretched up on his toes so he could place his lips against his lover’s ear.

“Because,” he said softly, “picturing you in them makes me very horny.”

John had never seen Sherlock move so fast to get a pair of shoes on.


End file.
